Generally, low and intermediate level radioactive waste generated in the nuclear power plants and nuclear reactor facilities includes spent filter radioactive wastes produced in HVAC.
This spent filter radioactive wastes include stainless steel or aluminum material of frame, and filter of which contents have glass fiber and/or aluminum foil as filter media.
To dispose the spent filter radioactive wastes, after the metal frame and filter contents are separated, the metal frame is subject to decontamination and post-treatment, and glass fiber and aluminum foil may be pressed for drum-packaging. However, the drum-packaging disposal have been decided as inappropriate because there is a possibility of explosion on packaging and concern of generation of hydrogen gas (Al+2NaOH→½Al2O3+Na2O+H2) in the disposal site after packaging. Thus stable disposal method for them is needed.